


This Hunger For My Brother

by Rocquellan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bisexual Character, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, interacial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young teen has less than innocent feelings towards his older sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Hunger For My Brother

Hi, I’m Alexander Cole, sixteen years old and am in love with my nineteen year old brother, Marque. We both have ash blond hair framing our face, though his is a shade darker than mine and he’s naturally a few inches taller than me. We look so much alike, blue eyes, small baby face and a nice body. I play basketball and he swims.

We live with our mom in a house in Washington, DC. Mom’s hardly home because she has to work to support us, so it’s mostly only me and Marque here. We do everything together because it’s always been the two of us. But for the past two years I’ve found myself having dirty thoughts about the brother I use to bathe with all the time when we were younger. I mention that because I’ve always appreciated his naked body, until that appreciation transformed into lustful need.

Right now though, I’m sitting across from him eating breakfast; cornpuffs cereal. I’m heading to school after and he has swimming lessons later. He left his last job and is looking for another one but haven’t found anything suitable yet, but he never leaves his love for swimming behind. He now helps out on the swim team at school some evenings.

We have a good relationship...brotherly relationship, me and him. Thing is, he knows I want to jump him. I’m not shy and I told him quiet plainly a few times before while we’re alone that I’d rather be fucking his cock than doing my homework. The first time he slapped me across the face so hard I saw stars and my jaw was swollen for days. I told mom a basketball hit me in the face by accident. Despite his reaction, he apologized to me for hurting me a few days later though. I told him sucking his dick would make me feel loads better and he laughed nervously before walking away. I didn’t really push the issue too much though, because although these were my feelings and I wanted him, I wouldn’t want to fuck my fourteen years old younger brother either (if I had one). So I willed myself to leave him alone for a little bit.

Besides, I was a virgin. Wanting to get fucked by my older brother didn’t mean I  _wanted_  to get fucked by him. The idea was erotic and so fucking scary at the same time. One of my biggest fears was how much would it hurt?

The thing is, by age fifteen I’ve been drugged and fucked in the back room of a club. My first time too. I don’t do drugs, mind you, but that guy was hot and he wanted me. I was high off the excitement and he finally managed to pull me away from my friends. He tried to give me the drugs and I said no, but he forced me to take it; the drugs and other things. He didn’t hurt me too badly though and to be honest, before my second climax I was begging for it so much he dubbed me a pro. It must have been the drugs but it felt so damn good I was shaking badly with the force while watching myself get fucked. He made sure I could see myself taking every inch. When we were through he did a quick clean up job and left me there in the room with my legs spread, then he lit a cigarette, blew a plume of smoke at me then walked away. I was able to leave the club relatively unnoticed despite what had happened; the drugs didn’t affect me at all except for the high like he promised. No headache, nausea, confusion or any of that stuff. I never heard from the guy again but I’d been taking cock more frequently after that. I always imagine it was Marque though.

I remember the guy I met at the coffee shop a few blocks away a few months ago that kept staring at me. Being the type of person I am, after it got annoying I approached him and asked him what the fuck his problem was. He said I look hot. I asked him if he wanted to fuck my cute little ass and he smiled. I went home with him and found out he was a twin. That was one wild ride. All the time they were fucking me they were touching each other intimately, kissing and caressing; like lovers.

I envy them, why couldn’t my brother want me like that?

I glared at Marque from across the table. Since he found out I’m into him like  _that_ , he hardly looks at me at all, especially now that we’re around the same table; this close. His face is buried in the morning paper and he barely so much as throw a glance my way. I look back at my cereal and continue eating before thinking that the ass before me is the reason why I ended up with that guy some time ago getting fucked in the back of his car. I was horny, rightfully so because I walked in on Marque fucking a dark skinned girl. I didn’t care one bit for her but it’s the first time I’m seeing my brother’s face in the throws of ecstasy and his hardened cock. She seemed to be fucking the life out of him, and rightfully so because I would too. But I was so hard after watching them for a few minutes -and they didn’t even notice me- that I made my way to a new gay club in the next town that opened a few weeks before. I did find a guy willing to take me and we went to his car.

That’s the first time I experienced ‘salad tossing’.  God, that guy ate my ass out like a starving man. He tongue-fucked me with his stiff tongue from so many angles I didn’t want it to stop...I even grabbed his hair and forced his face deeper into my ass and crotch; he gave damn good head too. So after about an hour of  _that_ , he made good on his threat to fuck me senseless.

I can’t say I wasn’t satisfied that night even if Marque plagued my thoughts for the next few weeks. It was awkward then because this time I was the one avoiding him. God, I couldn’t look into his face without wanting to jump him. I kept having day and wet dreams where I’m replaced by that girl, riding his cock with all the glory of a horny demon.

But to my chagrin, Sam started coming around a few more times until my suspicions were confirmed; they’d become a couple. I was so heartbroken I left the house and didn’t come back that night. He kept calling my cell phone but I didn’t answer, as a matter of fact I turned it off. I stayed over at Carlyle’s house, a friend from school who lived alone with his brother too. I got my problems fucked away by Carlyle’s six foot, two hundred pound brother. The man was all muscles and as soon as Carlyle fell asleep that night I crept to his room where he sucked and fucked me until there was nothing else on my mind but the feeling. He’d been flirting with me all night behind his brother’s back and to be honest, the promise of a good sorting out was welcomed.

Max, short for Maximillian, had to clamp my mouth shut so I don’t scream out my pleasure for his brother to hear and wake up. We did a standing 69, he made me sit on his face and then I was taking every inch of him for hours.

God, that was such a good fuck. I took his number and...

“What’s with that look?”

Marque’s voice broke me out of my thoughts and I looked at his puzzled face. “What?”

He scoffed and turned his head back to the paper.

“I’m off to school,” I announced before pushing my chair back and standing. “I...,”

“Mom won’t be coming back for another two days, what do you want for dinner later?”

He knew I was going to come on to him. I thought about what he said anyway. “Pizza.”

“Great, garden salad,” Marque answered sarcastically. He’s very health conscious.

I scoffed and then walked off, thoughts of fucking my brother still rampant in my head.

*******0~0*******

So, I’m sitting in my algebra class, and to be honest I’m so bored my mind starts to drift back to where it left off...

So Max fucked me hard and good, then I went home the next day and my brother apologized to me again. Then, he nervously introduced me to Sam.

To be honest she was nice, an African American girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. Despite my jealousy I noticed she had a nice smile. The only people being awkward were me and Marque.

To be honest I wanted to continue hating Sam, but she’d become like a big sister to me, even putting up with my tantrums sometimes. I applaud her strength, I would tear me a new one at my behaviour...even Marque was starting to bitch at me all the time. He slapped me around a few times when she wasn’t around.

I didn’t want my brother to hate me, so I stopped pestering them and in the process got to know her a little better. And through all of that, I was still fucking Max. My brother was suspicious of where I keep going out to almost every night but Sam was a good distraction, she seemed to be on my side and would distract Marque sometimes.

But, I hardly went to Max’s house because we didn’t want Carlyle finding out. I’d just turned fifteen and Max could go to jail, but he was also overly worried about what his loving little brother would think of him fucking the ass of his under-aged friend. We mostly went out then rent a motel room for the fun, then Max would drop me off at a point where I can take one bus home.

So anyway, after a few weeks I couldn’t put up with the secret love affair thing, so I cut it off with the big guy. I was back on the market, and even though I still lusted after my brother something fierce, I just avoided him and Sam.

I started going clubbing a lot after that with my fake ID. Mostly on the weekends though; clubbing and school didn’t mix well. I found out the name of the drug I was given that night the first time; Foxy. It kept my head clearer than other drugs so a few times I took it. I stopped after the last time, where it made me fuck three random guys at once...and I did with a clear conscience, I just didn’t care.

I love sex, but I’m not a ‘slut’ so I decided never again, I’m going back to my ‘all drugs are bad’ mantra.

I could then make out the algebra teacher scribbling something on the board while droning on about something or another, but I tuned him out again.

So anyway, a few weeks later Sam broke up with Marque. She told me she liked me but she and my brother couldn’t work out. I asked why and she said he was in love with somebody else. I smiled and watched her walk away. I wondered if she could tell I was way too happy at her departure. Marque was all mine again and all was right with the world.

Fuck whoever it is he’s in love with, he was in love with her too and now she’s gone.

The bell rang signalling school had ended, breaking me out of my thoughts. I grab my bag like everybody else and head out. I went home and saw my brother in the kitchen.

“I’m home!”

“Hey,” Marque greeted while he tossed some vegetable in a skillet. There was a box of pizza to the side. He then covered the pot, wiped his hand in his apron and then went to the fridge to get me a bottle of water.

I took a gulp while watching him. “You look fuckable in that apron, Marq.”

He sighed before looking at me. “Alex, don’t start...”

“Why not? Sam’s gone and I’m free to tell you I want you to spread your legs so I can suck you dry all night,” I teased.

“Alex, stop it,” Marque warned with his back to me, obviously agitated. He went back to tossing the vegetables.

I leaned over the table, completely serious. “I’ll take you so far down my throat until you come in my mouth, then I’ll swallow all of it and let you fuck me up the ass so hard...”

“FUCK!” Marque screamed as the pot clanked loudly against the stove, as if he was burned. I was surprised, concerned and scared as he whipped around suddenly, stalking to me and grabbing me by my school shirt. He dragged me from around the kitchen counter and slammed my back against the adjacent wall, hard. I looked frighteningly into his burning, blue eyes as his disposition screamed murder. I was afraid of what he would do.

He slammed me into the wall again for good measure and warned, “I said to Stop. Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it.”

Realizing he wasn’t going to slap the shit out of me for what I said, I narrowed my eyes and slammed my lips against his while one hand quickly found its way down his pants, groping his crotch. He tried to pull away but I held on and moved with him, making every effort just to at least feel that flesh between his legs before he beat the shit out of me. He tried to pull his head back but there was no way I was going to let him escape. I kept my lips locked with his, because even if the kiss was sloppy due to our actions it’s more than what I’ve ever gotten before, and because it’s him it made me feel giddy with happiness.

Moving clumsily, we stumble and fell and even then I didn’t let go; I wanted my brother so bad.

“Alex, stop...Fuck!” he shouted when our lips finally separated. I had my lips tasting every part of him I could and my hands touched everywhere it could. I needed to get the most out of this opportunity.

Thing is, we were kind of evenly matched in build and strength so he had a hard time pushing me away. I had him pinned under me the entire time.

“Alex...!” my brother shouted when I finally had a good grip on that stiff cock and started squeezing. Oh yes, he was turned on after all. I stopped everything I was doing suddenly, which caused him to react the same, and looked him straight in the eyes.

“I’ve always want you, Marq, just this once...?” I pleaded. God, if he would just give me one taste; the ultimate experience of getting fucked by him I’d die a happy little sixteen years old. I don’t know what stopped his protests, but he grabbed my head and kissed me passionately before flipping us over so he was on top. My happy pill threaten to crack my fucking face as I watch him push his pants down and show me that stiff cock.

“God, I want to taste it...,” I moaned and he kicked the rest off before crawling up to straddle my chest. He held a lock of my hair and pulled my head up before shoving his hips forward. I deep throated him, all the way to the back, sucking and licking with no gag reflex. I grabbed his ass and squeeze them, pushing his hips forward into my fucking face while sucking hard. It felt so good when I pulled my head back and suck his cock head so hard it left my mouth with a popping sound. The look on his face...shit, I wanted to come just like that.

My brother looked down at me, panting with his eyes hazy with lust. “Is this what you want, to suck my dick?”

I couldn’t answer because my mouth was occupied with his dick but I knew he must have seen my answer in my eyes, because he grinned before holding my head still and riding my face. I was getting high off his musky scent.

“Fuck, Alex, why are you so good at this?” he asked breathlessly a moment later. He kept making this sexy little mewling noise and believe me, as much as I was enjoying the face fucking my own cock was so hard it hurts. I couldn’t answer his question for obvious reasons, and I thought maybe he doesn’t want one, because having experience meant I’m obviously fucking around. He pulls back, dragging his dick out of my mouth and then shoving his asshole at my lips. I use both hands to separate his ass cheeks before stabbing at his hole with my stiff tongue. He trembles at the sensation and I suck and kiss it, burying my face there while his balls rub against my forehead. He gyrates on my face while I move my head to keep up with his unsteady asshole, at one point I just hold him still and suck him long and hard before letting him go. He moans, then moves away.

Wondering what he was going to do next, I was pleasantly surprised when he kissed me. I know that not everybody likes the idea of ass to mouth, but my brother kiss me so passionately and deeply I’m happy he doesn’t care about that. He pulls back, looks me in the eyes and then frown. I was about to ask him what’s wrong when he grabbed my hair painfully and asked, “Why the fuck are you so good at this?”

I watched his eyes as he grabbed me around the neck and squeeze, looking murderous. “You’re not a virgin are you?”

I clawed at his hands as the pressure on my windpipe slowly increased. I shook my head with a no in answer. He seemed really pissed.

“Fuck,” Marque cursed. He brought his head down to mine and sighed, then he let go off my neck and I took in deep breaths. He seemed to be really remorseful for some reason. I wanted to ask what the matter was but then he palmed my erection and I moaned wantonly. He freed it, and I help kick my pants off after. He threw my leg back and looked at my hole before sucking his middle finger and finger fucking me. I swallowed thickly and he looked back at me with a glare while his finger pumped.

“Who else has gotten this?” he asked.

God, I had no idea Marque was so possessive, I found it hot. I moaned, “Men.”

That seem to set him in a frenzy and he growled, then positioned himself before throwing my legs on his shoulders and fucking my into the tiled, kitchen floor. We both came fairly quickly because we were at the peak of our sexual horizon; horny as fuck for each other.

After that we found Marque’s bedroom, where he took me on wild ride of unadulterated, dirty fucking.

That night, I found out what a beast my brother was in bed and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

The rest as they say, is history.


End file.
